Curse of Love
by lola9525
Summary: Rin has dealt with a lot. Defeating Satan, nearly dying, Amaimon beat the shit out of him, and his friends briefly turning their backs on him. What was left? It was bad enough with Mephisto as one of his older brothers, but now he's meeting all the others! And wait, Why was Satan acting like a stupid sitcom dad? Wait-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOM IS ALIVE!" (Slash&ratedMbcI'mparanoid)


Disclaimer: Really? Do I look like I own any of this at any point in time? really? I'm not that talented XD

"Rin look out!" Yukio yelled toward Rin, who turned from finishing off a smaller demon in time to see a bright green curse- cast by the witch demoness they were fighting- flying at him too quickly for him to dodge. It hit him in the chest, sending him flying through a hole in the wall of the abandoned warehouse they were in. Bon yelled the last words of the proper fatal verse, making the demoness collapse in on herself and explode into red and green sparks. Yukio ran over to the hole Rin had gone through, in time to catch the elder as he came stumbling back in into Yukio's arms. Rin coughed, looking up at his younger brother.

"Did we win?" He asked cheekily, making Yukio snort in bemusement but nod anyway. then the younger noticed something off and went bright red. Rin's shirt was in tatters, showing just what the curse had done. Just as Rin was about to ask, Shima came running over with his own jacket off, wrapping the elder son of Satan up in it.

"Shima, what the hell?" He asked his friend. Bon was the one to answer, however.

"Okumura, you might wanna take a look at yourself."

Confused, he did so. He then proceeded to scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team of four walked into the agreed meeting place, an inn not far from where they'd fought the demoness. Shura, Kamiki, and Shiemi were already there, having finished helping those hurt or cursed by the demoness. Rin was holding Shima's jacket tightly around himself, face tear streaked and red. He looked like he was falling apart. As Shiemi led him to the bathroom to clean him up and see to any wounds he may have had, Shura interrogated Yukio on what happened. When she had the whole story, she wanted to laugh. She would have if Rin hadn't looked so awful. She didn't think she'd ever seen him cry so badly. Yeah, she'd seen him cry a little, over a manga or some shit, sure but She'd never, EVER, seen Rin look like his whole world was falling apart around him. They suddenly heard Rin yelling from the bathroom.

"It's NOT ok! None of this is ok! I feel like a stranger in my own body, how is any of this ok?!" He sounded like he was in pain almost. Shiemi apologized, knowing she'd chosen an inappropriate choice of words.

Rin sniffled and apologized.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I probably won't unless this can be reversed."

Yukio and Shura looked at the bathroom door, both looking rather concerned. Mephisto slammed the door open, dramatic as ever.

"And how is my favorite group of exorcists-in-training doing?!" He asked, grin wide.

"FUCK OFF CLOWN!" Rin screamed from the bathroom. His voice was tense and clearly on the verge of tears again if the cracking was any indication. Mephisto frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Once Yukio informed him what happened, Rin came out with Shiemi. He'd obviously changed clothes, as he had a new black shirt and a clean set of sweatpants. What stood out, however, was the slimmer figure, the hips were wider and the now obvious set of B-cup breasts. Mephisto frowned. Rin was standing as if he were naked and extremely uncomfortable, clutching at his arms to his chest, shivering almost imperceptibly. Mephisto went over, pulling Rin into his side and wrapping his cape around him at the same time. Rin looked at him in confusion with a slight blush, but Mephisto merely walked towards the door, making Rin hurry to keep up with him. The second eldest Demon king put a key in the door, opening the door to reveal his office then pushing Rin gently into the room.

"I'll be in right after I finish debriefing your teammates. For now, little brother relax." He then closed the door. Rin sighed, moving to sit down on a couch nearby. He felt a nudge against his leg and looked down to see a semi familiar Hobgoblin there with a... Hamster? On its head. The hamster had a spike of fur on its head that made Rin think of Amaimon. That made Rin upset again. He sighed, laying down on the couch. The Hobgoblin whined, hands coming up over the edge of the couch. The second youngest son of Satan scooted a bit further back, patting the couch so the hobgoblin knew it was alright to jump up with him. And so it did, curling up against his stomach as he scratched its head between its horns. He really had no problem with Hobgoblins so long as they weren't swarming. Hell, they seemed to like him too when they were alone and or calm. He sighed, curling around the creature and yawned, falling asleep as the hamster crawled onto his head, thoughts of the elder brothers he knew filling his head, along with the wonder: 'What are the rest of them like, if Mephisto and Amaimon are so different?


End file.
